


Small Prompts

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1, SolasIsanEgg



Series: Small Prompts, Poems, or Ideas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BAMF, BAMF!women, Cats, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Torture, Keyword being small, KindnessIsNotWeakness, M/M, Multi, Other, Rejection, mentions of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolasIsanEgg/pseuds/SolasIsanEgg
Series: Small Prompts, Poems, or Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662625





	1. Chapter 1

Many a night she waited up. Her sobs shaking her body in it's hunched form. She'll never hear it again. She'll never hear her friend's fearless roar as the dragon worked to protect her.


	2. Forgotten Memories

She blinked away the tears in her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. Slowly, she reached one hand down to flip the page of her scrapbook and promptly burst into another fit of giggles.


	3. Up The Tree

Grabbing the branch above his head, he pulled himself up to the top of the tree.  
He climbed up above his home to look out and see the other village kids playing on the ground.  
He leant back towards the sturdy trunk of the tree and swung his legs on both sides of the branch he was sitting on.  
Removing the leaves and twigs from the patched together dress he hummed with the animals around him providing some helpful noise.  
"SAMANTHA GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Maybe one day he could wear what he wanted, have a name that suited him. Maybe one day he could truly be happy.  
But today? Today he'd climb back down this tree and act like 'she.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of a prompt is saw on Pinterest.
> 
> A fictional character asks that you drop everything and come with them, in the prompt the person says “you know you fucking would”   
> And so here’s my take!

She looked back and smiled. "I would love to go with you. The adventures we had were positively," she inhaled, " _amazing,_ but I can't."

Two voices rang out, their childish amusement loud and clear."They need me. They are so small and... and"

"It's okay." They replied. "I understand. Protecting those who cannot defend themselves..."

"I love you." She whispered as the children opened the door.

Silent tears fell from two pairs of eyes as they went their final, and separate, ways.

  
Years later, a boy picks up a book, one he remembers his mother would look at sadly before returning to what she was previously doing.

He opens it, and turns the page.

He read and read, each word drawing him in closer and closer. The ending coming nearer and nearer.

He paused though. A letter hidden between the pages. Opening it he realized what it was.

He continued to read.

When the last word was read, when the understanding he held was undenied, he looked up to see a figure.

The person looked different then how they were described, appearing older.

"Drop everything and come with me." He interrupted. The character blinked in surprise but followed him as asked.

His mother went to greet him but gasped in surprise. "You're..."

"Mom, you can go now." He ran over scooping up the shorter woman in a hug. "My brother and I, we're adults now. You don't have to stay." He whispered in her ear.

"But.."

"Come with me." His mother and him looked back at the other in the room. The window behind him allowing the sun to shine brightly into the room. "Come with me, like we planned before. You and me forever."

The woman looked at her son.

"Are you sure?" He nods. "I love you, and your brother."

"Go mom." He let go. "Be who you were always meant to be."

His mother walked over and grabbed the figure's hand.

"I never stopped loving you." She states, interlocking their fingers.

"Nor I, for you." He watched as they climbed out the window, looking younger and happier than he'd seen his mother in years. Silent tears slipped down as he clutched the letter tightly.

'I'll never stop loving you, even if we must part. You'll always be in my heart.'


	5. #KindnessIsNotWeakness

The room is padded and colored white. The only thing there is a metal chair visibly nailed down with a woman sitting on it. She is just barely covered in a dirtied, bloodied cloth made to help dehumanize her. Her face is downwards, showing only her lips which are shaped in a cold and cruel grin.

"Have you changed your mind, yet," She does not move. "Or do we still have to break you?"

"Many find that in order to be strong, you must fight back. You must push and hit and drive back every shove and punch." Her voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper. "That you have to fight hate with hate. That everything comes with a price- and they're right." Her body visibly relaxes and she looks small. "But at the same time, they are _wrong_. That's not strength. Strength is to still be fair even when it's not to your favor. Strength is to be kind even when it's not "wise" as some would say. When you refuse to let those who hurt you change you." She coughs and hacks, but she still doesn't look up. "It's when you give without any thought of a return or a smile as you walk by. True kindness will not fade nor break."

"What did that have to do with anything?" They asked, annoyance clear. She looks up, her reddened, teary eyes staring directly where she knew they were.

"My name is Kindness and I. Will. _**Not**_. Break."


	6. The Rejection

He sighed. He knows the possibilities and yet his hands keep shaking. He slowly blinks his eyes.

Rum walks away and he sniffles.

Why won’t his cat blink back?


End file.
